whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
New Promise Mandarinate
The New Promise Mandarinate is the first ever Kuei-jin Court outside of the Middle Kingdom, located in the west coast of the United States. Overview The New Promise Mandarinate was formed during the Great Leap Outward on January 1, 1998. Its influence in the Middle Kingdom is minimal at most, due to the fact it is more considered a Kuei-jin “colony” than an actual established territory. Nevertheless, the Anarchs, the Sabbat and the Camarilla were not very happy about the idea that they have to share the United States with some freakish Cathayans, who did not want them in their territory either. Although the invasion of Los Angeles met with terrible casualties from the clashes with Anarch forces already in control of the American West Coast of California, they managed to establish control in San Francisco and attain a pocket within the Los Angeles Chinatown district. Jeremy McNeil used propaganda and rants of political philosophy to rally their cause. Jeremy, Crispus Attucks, Louis Fortier and Salvador Garcia killed many Running Monkeys and Fortier is known to have wiped the Bone Polishing Faction and the Yellow Dragon Society. Then, anarch leader Salvador Garcia allied with the Court against the Sabbat. On June 24 1998, Monkey Trip Wu bargain with Jeremy McNeil to form the Quicksilver Court and become Baron of Chinatown. The Mandarin Hao Wei Liang disappear. Soon after, the Blood Courts of Hong Kong sent the Mandarin Jiejie Li to lead the New Promise Mandarinate. The majority of the Court is dominated by the Blood Court, though influence from the Japanese Uji and other Courts have started to seep in. The remnants of the Anarch Free State try to fight the invaders, but the Free State is destroyed, and so the Kindred are forced to use guerrilla tactics against their new oppressors. The New Promise Mandarinate tries to unite them against the Sabbat and the Akuma. Organization The New Promise Mandarinate is very hierarchic structured. On the top sits the Ancestor, who has a similar role as the Prince of a Camarilla town. His direct subordinates are the Mandarins, who fulfill similar duties as ministers or the primogen council. The bulk of Kuei-Jin within the Mandarinate is formed of Jina, who advise their younger brethren and are well-versed with the ways of their Dharma, and Disciples, who have just advanced beyond simple Chih-mei and have started their Road to the Hundred Clouds. Because some Kuei-jin have been born outside the Middle Kingdom, they have not been regularly educated about Hundred Clouds and as a result, they have not a Dharma to follow. These creatures are called Kanbujian. Wu * Temple Square Denizen, led by the Resplendent Crane Mandarin Hao Wei Liang. It was disbanded after the treachery of the Thrashing Dragons Jina Monkey Trip Wu. * Harmonious Mender of the Broken Fence, led by the Song of the Shadow Mandarin Jiejie Li. * Emerald Ministry, led by the Resplendent Crane Jina Maximum Sun, they hate Kin-Jin and the Harmonious Mender. * Flatbush and Stockton Posse, led by the Thrashing Dragon Jina Fun Toy, they took the Chinese heroin import back from the Crypt's Son's hands. They also control many real estates and flesh-eaters commerce. * Green Tigers, led by the Resplendent Crane Roh Ju-yung, these Koreans from the Green Court tries to make sure Los Angeles is not a safe place for the Chinese of the Quincunx. References * * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade geography Category:Kindred of the East geography